Talk:Tokyo House Party/@comment-92.40.248.48-20150606193824
I live in Doncaster, quite close to Selby, and I was quite interested when I read that this song is written about Sparkles* hometown. The lyric, "the town where nothing goes on," made me think about how absolutely NOTHING goes on in Yorkshire. Its been a long time since I've heard any news from Doncaster, and anything that has been mentioned is usually a form of criminal activity - drunken fights and paedophilia spring to mind. Looking on the Selby News website selebian.com, much is similar there too. The rest of the song sums up what is basically a good nights out. "I'll never drink again," has been said much too often by everyone I know. Surely this pattern is not limited to Yorkshire Towns, I'd love to hear that this is common worldwide. Since Sparkles* grew up in Selby and this song is a memory (an echo of his past), could Sparkles* be saying he has changed from who he used to be - "everything's gone, its been wiped out." Some of the lyrics in this song baffled me. "Production line values we covert so high." As far as my knowledge of the English language goes (it may be limited so feel free to tell me im a moron), but covert is not a verb. Something is covert if it is secret. "We' secret 'so high" just doesnt make sense. Also, this may just be a case of following too many links, but I googled Production Line Values, and the wiki page for Lean Manufacturing came up. It states that "values" are any action or process a customer is willing to pay for. It also says that Japanese businesses implemented Lean Manufacturing along with a thing called Kaizen, which is continuous improvement (the belief that nothing can be perfect and must always be improved). Most of the Ghost Cassette songs and even Area 11's songs refer strongly to improving Cassandra because she is "Obselete" and a "Ghost in the Tape". I'm rambling now, but he also mentions "mental health", which is a topic I've seen quite alot in his songs. Aboulia - a psychological unwillingness or disinterest. Brodmann Area 11 - the part of the brain which controls decision making. The board of active/inactive "areas" in the trailer for ATLITS - possibly linking again to Brodmann Areas and the parts of Cassandra's brain which do not work. Are You Listening - Narcisitic Personality Disorder, the inability to listen to others, take an interest in others, have an awareness for other peoples deadlines, or admit wrongdoing. He says here that he "got lost to find himself, some quiet noise, some mental health". To cope with depression or other mental stresses, people are known to shut themselves away and try to minimise stress and block out the world - its the natural thing to do, but everyone deals with mental stress differently. I'm certain that mental health is relevant to the Digital Haunt, but I don't know where to go from here, so any help is welcome.